The present invention generally relates to gas monitoring devices, and more particularly relates to a wireless gas condition monitoring device.
Gas monitoring devices offer a number of potential benefits for applications in which a gas is delivered from a source to a point of use. Gas monitoring devices provide particular benefits when the gas is a compressed gas, such as compressed air. In such systems, the compressor may begin to fail, or leaks may develop in the delivery system, resulting in unsatisfactory delivery of the compressed gas. Contaminants, such as a compressor-lubricating oil, may also become present in the compressed gas. Gas monitoring devices allow a user to monitor conditions of the gas, and to take appropriate steps to remedy any undesired conditions. Conventional designs often place sensors near a point of use, and transmit the data to a control system via cabling. These approaches suffer from a number of disadvantages and shortcomings, including the fact that in large delivery systems, thousands of feet of the cabling may be required. There is a need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.